Wolf's Trail
by chaoticangel97
Summary: Zack is on a mission to find Cloud no matter what. and he has two little helpers to aid him along the way. will things go smoothly for the would be adventurers? not likely. My first fic criticize away i need the help. Rated M for language and later scenes


Chaoticangel97: Hey thanks for reading mr first story posted here it really makes me happy. I welcome any criticism or advice you can give so feel free to tell me what you think(as long as it is not to mean) now that's all I needed to say Zack on with the disclaimer.

Zack: Chaotic doesn't own Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy VII or anything else belonging to Square-Enix or Disney. Hey do I get to make out with Cloud in this

Chaoticangel97: no

Zack: oh sad

Prologue: Fair's Strife.

_The tall warrior cleaved the oncoming wave of Heartless to pieces. He turned just in time to see his spiky blond headed friend get sucked into a portal of shadows along with his silver haired rival. _

"_CLOUD!" He yelled loudly as he ran to try and save his friend but by the time he got to where Cloud had stood the portal was gone. "DAMN IT!!" He screamed into the air as he tore through the shadow like creature in a almost vain attempt to escape his friend's grisly fate. By some miracle he made it to a Gummi Ship._

**Much Much Later**

Zack sat up in the pilot seat of the Gummi Ship. He ran his gloved hand through his long spiky black hair. Some would often say his hair resembled a hedgehog. He looked at the clock and noticed he had only slept for a couple hours.

"Damn nightmares…more like bad memories." The swordsman stood up and got a can of soda out of the small mini fridge in the back of the ship. He drank it slowly and thought back to the dream. 'I wonder if I am ever gonna find him…" He silently mused. He crushed the can in his hand and threw it into a nearby trashcan. "Of course I will after all I'm Zack Fair!" He exclaimed with a large grin on his face despite the fact no one could hear him. He went to the controls and made sure the destination was correct. The words Olympus Coliseum flashed across the screen. 'That was the last place someone saw Cloud, I hope he's still there.' He hoped his friend was there but didn't put too much faith in it. The last three leads he checked had all been wild goose chases. The black haired swordsman opted to try sleep once more seeing as he still had a four hour flight left ahead of him So he sat in the pilot's chair once more and let sleep quickly take him

Zack was brought awake by a sudden shaking feeling. Something had hit the small Gummi Ship. Zack scanned the outside through the from window and saw a small pack of Heartless ships coming towards him firing wildly at him.

"AW COME ON!" He yelled loudly as he quickly began trying to avoid the oncoming onslaught of lasers. He made a mental note that he was close to his destination so he put the engines at full speed and charged right through the enemy line. Lasers beat him and he could swear he heard a small explosion in the back of the ship near the engines. When he finally made it far enough away that the enemy ships stopped firing he pulled back the acceleration lever and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah! Take That! Ya bunch of heartless wussies!" He said quite content with his escape from his attackers. Although his happiness was short lived when he noticed the ship beginning shut down. "Oh shit not good!" He tried to get it to work but the controls wouldn't respond. He looked up to notice he was very close the the Planet with the Olympus Coliseum. "Come on WORK!" He yelled at the ship and punched the controls. The ship suddenly jolted to life and shot right at the planet at maximum speed. Zack screamed loudly as the ship got closer and closer to the planet until it eventually crashed into the desert. All was quiet for a few moments, then Zack kicked the door to the ship open and stepped out and surveyed his surroundings. He sighed as he looked back at the Gummi Ship. "Great if I ever see Cid again he's gonna kill me…" He put his rather outrageously large sword on his back and began his trek through the sand.

After a few hours he saw a small town like structure before him. His eyes lit up and he just knew that this was the Coliseum. He ran towards it totally disregarding the tiredness he had felt just a few moments ago. The spiky haired swordsman ran right up to the gates and walked in. He saw what must have been a courtyard type area just with no plants only a few pots with fires in them. He saw a pair of large double doors across the courtyard. 'That must be the entrance to the Coliseum." He said to himself feeling pretty giddy. Cloud must be in there he thought. He ran to the doors and flung them open wit hall his might and yelled.

"CLOUD ARE YOU HERE!?" A loud crash of rocks and stone could be heard, Zack looked inside completely oblivious to the sound. What he saw was not what he had hoped for. He saw a young boy and girl as well as a short man with goat legs standing in front of a broken stone wall looking at him with shocked expressions upon their faces. "I'll take that as a no?" He said sheepishly.

**Author's Note: **

Chaoticangel97: sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it was meant as a small introductory thing. The other chapters will probably be much longer I hope. Also next chapter will be from the point of view of one of the two Ocs.

Zack: what I didn't find Cloud? You're mean…

Chaoticangel97: it's the first chapter I can't have the story end as a one-shot, this is meant to be a grand tale of adventure.

Zack: You're still mean.


End file.
